


Don't Breathe

by AngryRedOctopus



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryRedOctopus/pseuds/AngryRedOctopus
Summary: A Christmas gift fic for Dragonsploosh!  Their prompt was demon Sebastian





	Don't Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonsploosh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/gifts).



The day had been normal enough. Work had taken him from his estate to London, and after a laborious meeting of stuffed shirts not understanding the complexities of a child's interests, he'd had time left before they needed to return and be back home before dark. Sebastian had trailed along behind him as they moved from shop to shop. Ciel had picked up several prototypes from the factory for Funtom testing (by himself of course). And several outfits from Nina Hopkins had arrived. Some books were purchased at the small booksellers in an old corner of King-street, where Sebastian had to be silenced as he grabbed the latest Sherlock Holmes installment. Ciel even picked up a small gift for Elizabeth at a nearby curios stand, and swiped a chocolate assortment to be paid for while Sebastian was distracted. And that was when he noticed Sebastian was distracted.  


As they headed back to where the carriage would await their return, Ciel took notice of how much Sebastian's eyes were shifting about. The demon’s posture was beyond its usual stiffness at attention, and into the range of unnatural carved stone spine. He tried not to take notice at first, figuring the man would state if something was the matter. But as the light began to fade quickly in the afternoon, and they stepped off the busy main streets to quite side ones, Ciel lost his patience.  


"Well come out with it then," Ciel snapped, "What has you on high alert?"  


Sebastian glanced towards his small master then quickly away, "We are being followed."  


"Then take care of it," Ciel shrugged, seeing the carriage just ahead.  


"Yes Sebastian, take care of it."  


The voice stopped both in their tracks. It wasn't natural. Ciel had last heard such a sound when he'd been caged, watching the dark hand that stretched out to meet his. He naturally stepped back towards his butler. But Sebastian clearly couldn't track where it was coming from. Just as he picked up the boy to sprint for cover, both became drenched in a thick gelatinous liquid that stopped both in horror. Ciel spat and cried out in utter disgust, but could feel a burning from wherever it creeped past his winter clothing and touched his skin. Then his vision swam and everything went black.  
____ 

Ciel gasped for air, as his bare feet squished into the damp earth. His mind was a fog, and he couldn't really understand what was happening, only that he needed to run. And when he heard the harsh guttural breaths not so far from him, and then the unnatural rattle of sounds that were not from man or beast, he redoubled his efforts. Part of his brain still told him that he couldn't breathe; the cold soon to be winter air was winning out over his weak lungs. He would never outrun the beast anyway, since it was just playing with him. He needed to hide.  


Finally stopping, he frantically looked around. In the feverish thought, his best plan was to hide in the hollow of a tree's roots. Carefully, he wedged himself into the gap and began cautiously gathering the dead pine needles that littered the forest floor. He was lucky they weren't dead leaves for the sound that they would make, but it made little difference. His mind did not truly comprehend what he was up against. But he managed to make a sizable pile of debris around him and cover himself in dirt.  


"Poor pathetic little maggot. Let me end your suffering more quickly." Ciel could just make out a shape in the trees beyond him that spoke. It wasn't of this world any more than the beast that chased him. An unnatural sound filled the air; a reverberating screech that was maybe a parody of a laugh? But it served the purpose of drawing his stalker in. A whimper escaped him as the sounds worsened and the poison in his veins made it harder and harder to do anything at all. Then he felt it.  


The small hollow of trees was deathly still. Fog from the condensation on the ground swirled and a black mass slithered in. Red eyes that were moving in every direction covered the shape. They too spun and whirled around, struggling to focus but still far more sensing than the weak human under the same drug. It didn't have mouth's so much as it had teeth. Sharp white jagged edges that protruded and gaped and had the strange sounds coming from everywhere and nowhere. It let out a high-pitched noise.  


"That's it, you stupid animal," the other mass in the trees croaked, "Go and consume and be consumed. Worthless chained slave."  


Ciel's mind was shutting down completely now; fear, pure and without logic, paralyzed him so that all his limbs fell dormant around him. His eyes, usually not both uncovered, took in the black swirling smoke as it began to creep towards him. There weren't any tongues on this side of the approaching thing, but saliva dripped from around the teeth, as some of the eyes managed to lock on to Ciel. As the void began to touch him, a sensation so cold it felt like it burned began to take over his extremities. His blue eye shamefully leaked a tear down his face. And he croaked, "Sebastian..."  


Red eyes all slid to the form at the base of the tree; their cloudy stare became that much more vibrant. Sebastian hazily shifted, unsure of what form to take. The demon shifted through several in consideration, then seemingly laid over the prone form of the young man. A mouth nearest the other being spoke, "Whyyyy..."  


"You are tethered and weak," the other being rattled, "You are a willing pet to scum and so you both shall perish. Of course, you will win with sated hunger, but still die to having broken your contract. Your suffering and agony will be beautiful at the hands of my influence."  


"Self-righteous demons. How pathetic..." Sebastian hissed, several tongues still slipping out between teeth and tasting what flesh was visible below it.  


"Enough. Eat it."  


Sebastian let out a whine, before concentrating his last consciousness on shifting. He didn't manage much. His incorporeal form managed to fit the shape of what a human should look like, but teeth and eyes and a void lacking color still remained in the shell. Wisps of dark ink waved about and dissipated like smoke. But he just needed to manage two things. Taking the slack body of his young master in long spur like claws, he propped him up to spread his legs in front of him. The pine needle blanket then was migrated behind him to cushion against the tree. Tattered clothes fronts were disintegrated under the black tendrils that wrapped around his legs instead.  


Sebastian’s most base nature came to the forefront after so long set back. A part of him regretted the pain his master would suffer, but better that then the fate of them both perishing. Ciel was penetrated by the smoky coil with a rough scream. And the smell of blood drove the lust in the demon to astonishing levels. With hips driving wildly, Sebastian’s cock expanded and filled every last inch of the boy as he began to fuck in earnest.  


“What are you doing you disgusting beast!” The voice bellowed and crackled, coming to rest just over the demon’s shoulder in rage. Sebastian did his best to ignore it, though his instincts screamed to protect Ciel’s prone form from the intruding presence.  


“Devouring what is mine.” He growled, wrapping an appendage around the smaller cock beneath him. This elicited a more pleasing response. A moan echoed, and Sebastian could feel the skin swelling beneath his claws enticingly. The toxic demon’s sludge, while having been a potent tranquilizer, also seemed to be serving well as an aphrodisiac. Both reveled in this now, getting high off the adrenaline surging in their bodies. His movements were jerky and uncoordinated, hardly suave or generally enticing, but serving well in this animalistic rut.  


Sebastian then felt his form wrenched backward. Ciel cried out as his body was wrenched upward; the knot from Sebastian’s cock forcefully yanking his body till the muscles were forced to release. But at least this other irritating demon had ceased its pointless games. Sebastian was now eager to end this charade and sink his claws in. As his shapeless form was jerked around, he eagerly used his tentacles to dig into the fluid sack that this demon so clearly relied on. With little effort, he drove his appendages into the soft flesh and tore the disgusting mass clear. The other being didn’t even make a sound in its rage and pain; it just writhed and then slowly crawled away to disappear completely into the black forest.  


Sebastian wasted no time in crawling back over to the young boy. Ciel was bleeding quite a bit, and was filthy in the dirt and needles. But despite the pain and the discomfort, the sludge still worked through his system and dominated his mind. His prick was still upright and angry red; his face flushed and panting. Aesthetics warred with impulse, and won out. Still aroused himself, he dove back into the body of the bleeding lord and grunted in satisfaction. His smoky tendrils wrapped around the pale form for warmth and to keep him in place as he began his erratic dance again. Ciel’s eyes leaked and he cried out from frustration as he desperately wanted to do something to relieve the pressure. A claw smoothed a lock of hair back and clucked as an admonishment as he did his best to please his lord.  


“Please, please!” Ciel cried out, his fist moving to jerk his cock.  


A growl eased out and Sebastian thrust his knotted cock as hard as he could. There was no fear now for the boy’s comfort, just a rough finish to ease them both. Both then yowled out as their releases took them by surprise. Ciel sobbed as his body writhed and released on himself; his abdomen cramping with the seed that surged in his body, trapped by Sebastian’s knot. Sebastian jerked his hips and groaned at the tightness and lingering adrenaline.  


It took longer to recover than Sebastian would have liked. They lay out in the cold at the base of the tree for minutes, cooling and shivering. His young master was in poor shape, and the longer they dallied, the longer it would take to heal. With some effort, Sebastian managed to pull himself back together and carry his lord back to the manor. A bath was percussed by a deluge of hot water over the tiny form, so that he wouldn’t have to stew in dirt and burs. Ciel was still not really all there, but sat prone in the hot water as Sebastian prepared his best attempt at an antibacterial ointment. This produced a howl of pain as it was applied to the boy’s anus, but the demon at least felt that the boy would likely not fall ill from the day’s events. He then toweled the little one off, and dressed him for bed.  


Sebastian moved to leave after tucking the young man in, but a white knuckled fist clenched at his hand desperately. His face softened; after everything Ciel had been though in his life, it was unsurprising that all of this would have been traumatizing. Humans would undoubtedly crave comfort in such times when feeling so vulnerable. And Sebastian was loath to ever not provide completely for his master. He folded the newly formed butler’s outfit and toed off shiny black shoes at the door. The candelabra was extinguished, but light still filled the room from the moon coming through the sheer curtains, and a small fire in the fireplace. Without a word, the demon settled in to the bed himself, making sure to provide the comfort that nothing else so terrifying would enter his life that night.  



End file.
